


Isn't Modern Technology Wonderful?

by Principia



Series: Carmichael Industries 2.0 [4]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Season/Series 05, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Principia/pseuds/Principia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Photo of outfit courtesy of stephsmom on Tumblr. Screencap and Photoshop by me.</p></blockquote>





	Isn't Modern Technology Wonderful?

Chuck had been burning the midnight oil to get the new server room for Carmichael Industries' offices straightened out all week. He was grateful they'd finally been able to get the build-out scheduled around their client load, but as it had always used to go with Buy More installs into existing spaces, there had been one stumbling block after another all this month -- HVAC diagrams that hadn't kept up with renovations to the space ( _not even in the Intersect_ ), "fully up-to-date" cabling that would be good for all of two people watching YouTube videos, surprise wet walls...

If Sarah hadn't been tirelessly high-tailing it back and forth across the county to _personally_ handle the seemingly endless permit revisions and rescheduling the parade of needed inspections, Chuck was sure they wouldn't have made it this far. It might have been another month just waiting for the paperwork to wend its way through the local bureaucracy, one that was better designed to produce frustration than the old Douglas Adams videogame.

But Sarah being Sarah, she'd prevailed, and now the end to this whole rigamarole was in sight. When she'd called earlier, giving Chuck the final schedule for the inspections this next week, she'd offered to come in and stay with him until they were done for the day (or night), but there wasn't any sense in her being stuck here until the wee hours too. He'd practically begged her to go home and put her feet up and relax enough for the _both_ of them.

Morgan had been a stalwart, keeping the moral and logistical support going, but when he'd been just about ready to faceplant a few hours ago, Chuck had called Alex to _fetchez la vache_ , and so he was here by himself. 

He just wanted to finish revising his assessment of the room's needs for the type of extra security measures that weren't a part of the work he felt comfortable handing out to a regular contractor. General Beckman had offered to get him in touch with suppliers she'd personally vetted -- even with all the knowledge in the Intersect 3-point-whatever, he didn't exactly have the intelligence community's equivalent of the Yellow Pages in his head, much less their Angie's List. 

_Diane's List?_

Chuck sputtered, and let himself have a belly laugh over that one. He could feel how fried he was getting. Heck, he hadn't even realized it was _Fri_ day until one of the builders heading out had wished him a good weekend.

He needed a good meal that wasn't takeout, he needed his butt to see the cushions on his and Sarah's couch, but most of all he needed --

_What the frell was that rattling sound?_

Chuck looked around absently for several moments, then realized it was his phone over on the nearby foldout table, serving as a makeshift paperweight. He swore, if this was Morgan calling him about borrowing the PS4 developers' kit again…

Never mind. It went to voicemail.

Chuck kept scribbling notes for the next few minutes, trying to get his thoughts down about what needed to happen after all the changes they'd had to make to their original configuration, but he couldn't seem to make them coalesce.

The dulcet notification tone he'd set for messages from Sarah chimed out, and Chuck grinned.

Chuck practically danced over to the table, carefully marking his place in the planning notebook and setting it down before picking up the phone.

He was sure Sarah would have some kind of smartass remark or the preview of an anecdote about the day's adventures in clerk-sitting that could keep him going for a while.

Or, on the other hand,  _rightnowohmygodredwhatareyoustilldoingherewhereareyourkeysyescargoodredhomenowyesyesyesyesyes_.

**Author's Note:**

> Photo of outfit courtesy of stephsmom on Tumblr. Screencap and Photoshop by me.


End file.
